La La Love
by sptnrni
Summary: Huang Renjun sayang Na Jaemin. Na Jaemin sayang Huang Renjun. Sepasang kekasih yang baru duduk di kelas sebelas ini tinggal se-apartemen bahkan sekamar. Tapi anehnya, mereka beda kasur? BoysLove. Uke!Renjun Seme!Jaemin. Baper tingkat dewa.


Hai!

Kenal aku? Gak, belum kali ya..

Yaudah kenalan bentar ya:)

Kalian bisa panggil aku _Alsen._ Kalian juga bisa jumpai aku di wattpad dengan username : _@aliyasn__

 ** _Renjun :Uke_** ** _Jaemin :Seme_**

 _Happy Reading!_

...

Renjun dan Jaemin itu sepasang Kekasih. Mereka bahkan satu apartemen. Iya seatap. Bahkan sekamar. Tapi anehnya, di kamar mereka ada dua kasur. Iya, dua tempat tidur.

Yang satu kasur Renjun dan satu lagi kasur Jaemin. Mereka akur kok, mungkin karena waktu itu salah beli kasur(?) jadi deh mereka pisah kasur gitu. Tapi gapapa lah ya, yang penting mah merekanya aja akur.

Tadi siang, Renjun itu ngilang disekolah. Iya ngilang, tapi ternyata Renjun itu ketiduran di Perpus. Kasiannya tuh sama Jaemin.

Jaemin udah uring uringan bahkan ampe nangis segala lagi, emang sih Jaemin kalo udah menyangkut yang buruk buruk tentang Renjun suka langsung _NeThink._ Namanya juga pacar pasti khawatirlah.

Renjun bahkan sampe pulang sekolah aja gak pulang pulang, sampe penjaga perpus nemuin Renjun di balik rak buku Biologi. Saking kecilnya Renjun jadi ketutupan rak aja langsung ilang haha..

Tapi syukurnya sekarang Renjun udah pulang. Jaemin yang lagi nangis sesegukan di ruang tengah langsung meluk Renjun erat.

"Huhu.. Renjun, kamu kemana aja sih? Aku takut tau gak, kamu ngilang gitu aja. Mana hapemu gak aktif lagi, aku kan makin khawatir." Renjun terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf ya. Aku tadi ketiduran di perpus. Keasikan baca buku Biologi eh malah ketiduran." Jaemin ngelepasin pelukannya. Renjun natap wajah kusut Jaemin.

 _Mana uke mana seme iniii?_

"Gimana kalo kita makan aja? Aku buatin sesuatu ya, _Nana_ mau makan apa?" _Nana_ adalah panggilan sayang Renjun ke Jaemin.

"Makan apa aja, asal masakan kamu." Renjun ngangguk dan membuka almamater sekolahnya. _fyi,_ Jaemin Renjun baru _SMA._

"Coba kita liat dulu, di kulkas ada apa aja. Hm.. ayam? sayur? Kimchi? sosis? _Ham?_ Nana mau apa?" Renjun menyebutkan beberapa bahan yang ada di dalam kukas.

" _Chicken Wings?_ Tapi gak ngenyangin, tapi aku pengen. Gimana dong?"

"Yaudah gapapa. Aku bikin yang banyak, biar kamu kenyang. Habisin ya!" Jaemin ngangguk. Renjun menyambar _celemek(?)_ hitamnya dan mengikatnya di tubuhnya yang kecil.

Jaemin duduk dan memperhatikan pergerakan Renjun yang sedang serius memasak makanan. Jari jari Renjun yang kesana kemari, mulai dari memotong ayam, menuangkan tepung, memanaskan minyak dalam wajan hingga Renjun membalikan ayam ayamnya tak sedikitpun Jaemin abaikan.

Memang calon pasangan idaman Renjun itu..

Dan setelah beberapa menit Renjun bertempur, akhirnya _Chicken Wings_ jadi juga. "Ta daa.. Sudah siap! Selamat makan Tuan Jaemin."

Jaemin terkekeh sebentar. "Gamsahamnida Noona" Renjun hendak protes karena di panggil Noona namun terpotong oleh sebuah _Chicken Wings_ yang masuk ke mulutnya. "Jangan protes, kau juga harus makan. Sini duduk."

Renjun ditarik dan duduk di samping Jaemin. Mereka menikmati makan malam berdua yang sangat sederhana namun berkesan romantis.

...

Setelah acara makan malam bersama, kini saatnya mereka berdua tidur. Dan lebih jelasnya, tidur di kasur masing masing.

Kasur Jaemin berada di sebelah kanan kasur Renjun. Kasur mereka di pisahkan oleh nakas kecil yang diatasnya ada sebuah lampu tidur.

Mereka berdua sudah berbaring dan siap siap menuju alam mimpi mereka, hingga Renjun memecah suasana malam yang cukup sepi.

"Maafin Renjun ya Nana.. Renjun udah buat Nana khawatir, lain kali Renjun gak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Jaemin menghela nafasnya sebentar.

Jaemin tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mematikan lampu tidur dan lampu kamar mereka. Tapi tetap saja, cahaya masih dapat masuk dari celah Jendela besar di seberang sana.

"Nana.. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Renjun memeluk boneka Moomin nya erat.

"Aku akan menghitung domba. Kau dengarkan ya." Renjun mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah"

"Satu domba.. Dua domba.. Tiga domba.. Empat domba.." Renjun-ah terkekeh geli, dia pura pura tertidur dan mengorok. "..Lima domba.. Enam Renjun.."

"Heh! Kok ada akunya sih?!"

"Aku tau kamu belum tidur. Aku lanjutin ya ngitungnya"

"Yaudah, lanjutin." Jaemin melanjutkan hitungannya.

"..Tujuh domba.. Delapan domba.. Sembilan domba.. Sepuluh Jaemin.."

"Ih, kok ada kamunya? yang bener Jaemin." Jaemin diam. Renjun juga. Masing masing menikmati kesan sunyi dengan sayup sayup terdengan suara kendaraan dari bawah sana.

"Yaudah, jangan ngitung domba deh. Aku ngomong, tapi kamu jangan bilang apa apa sebelum aku berenti ngomong." Renjun-ah ngangguk. Jaemin mendengar gesekan antara bantal dan kepala Renjun.

"Renjun. Huang Renjun. Maaf aku udah terlalu khawatir sama kamu tadi, Aku cuma takut aja. Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa. Aku takut kamu tiba tiba ninggalin aku. Aku gak mau ditinggal pergi sama kamu. Aku sayang banget sama kamu, sekali lagi maaf ya Renjun."

Hening.

Renjun masih sadar, masih membuka matanya. Renjun hanya terharu dengan perkataan Jaemin yang menyatakan bahwa betapa Jaemin menyayangi Renjun.

Renjun turun dari kasurnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut Jaemin. Renjun memelul Jaemin erat dengan kepalanya yang bergerak gerak mencari kenyamanan pada dada bidang Jaemin. Jaemin membalikan badannya dan membalas pelukan Renjun.

"Maafin aku juga. Aku tau aku salah, aku harusnya gak seceroboh itu. Kamu gak salah kok khawatir sama aku. Aku minta maaf ya, aku janji bener bener gak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti tadi." Jaemin ngangguk dan mencium dahi Renjun hangat.

"Na Jaemin sayang Huang Renjun."

"Huang Renjun juga sayang Na Jaemin."

Renjun mengeratkna pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Jaemin pelan sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua pergi bersama sama menuju alam mimpi.

 ** _Kkeut!_**

Baper gak? baper ya..

Kalo kalian suka, jangan lupa _Review_ ya:)

 **See you!**


End file.
